Locked Out
by Mon303
Summary: A Nazz and Edd one shot. Edd leaves his key in his house while his parents are gone and guess who is there to help?


**Hey everyone I know I haven't posted up anything in a while and the truth is I've been really busy, but this story is something I've been working on piece by piece for a long time. I normally don't see any Nazz x Edd stories up so I decided to make a one shot. Hope you enjoy my story and leave me a comment, favorite, and follow if you did. Also I have another Ed, Edd, N Eddy story up if you would like to check that out too. I don't plan to go any farther than a one shot.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD, N EDDY.**

The night was peaceful in the cul-de-sac, the place where Double D called home. As the clock slowly stopped at midnight. Double D found himself in an uncomfortable situation. His watch mocked him as he came up empty handed at the front door of his off-white painted house. The color close to egg shell white teased him. Inside the confinements contained his resting place. What use was it to him out here? He tried turning the door knob a second time in the high hopes of it identifying him and allowing him in. What could he do?; he rubbed at his watery eyes and released a long yawn. Maybe he would rest in the hammock in his back yard. But then what would he do while his parents were on a business trip?

He walked along the side of his home, being careful in the process to not step on his mother's freshly planted daisies. The door to the back yard shuddered instead of opening normally . A thick gray lock laughed at him. Mother and father must have placed that there the day before. Just his luck, a day to remember.

The only thing that could make things worse would be if Eddy was there to laugh and mock him. He could already hear him. "Haha sock head forgot to take his house key with him and now he's locked out of his own house!"

He didn't care this time even if it meant he had to bite his tongue and swallow his pride. He decided to be the bigger man and brush it off, like always. His steps felt heavy as he walked over to Eddy's house and to his back yard and then right up to his pink and goofy looking retro door. He knocked but his lack of strength caused the knock to be very quiet.

This was the only chance he had for finding a place to peacefully slumber. Eds house was out of the question. Almost anywhere else was better than Ed's. His smelly, cold and noisy pit of a room made Double D cringe. Thinking about it caused him to swat at his arm as if something crawly was on it. That's how it would be at Ed's all while he attempted to sleep. Eddy was his only savior, so to speak. He knocked louder and a noise came from the other side of the wall. He saw a glimpse of a barely awake Eddy in a wife beater, looking through his curtains.

"I'm sorry I'm not interested." He called out.

"It is me, your loyal friend Double D." His voice was flat. What's the point he's not listening.

"You heard me beat it." The barely conscious Eddy said sounding annoyed.

Double D sighed, what did he expect? Eddy didn't lose his key. It was his own fault. He had left his home to meet Ed and Eddy at the movie theater. 'Attack of the Monster Sloth' wasn't even worth it. These were the things he did for his friends. All he wanted was to sleep. He began to walk down the sidewalk. He leaned up on a lamp pole as he tried to stay up. This time at 1 o clock in the morning was way past his normal 9 o clock bed time.

He thought to himself, "Why did I agree to go out and see the world's longest monster film?"

He slid over to the play grounds bench. He rubbed his eyes one more time. When did he get in the play ground? There was nothing, but darkness.

In the morning he was awoken by someone. The black figure remained unknown to him as his eyes adjusted to the brightness that the sun wash over on him.

Her voice was soothing. "Hey Double D, hello?"

He flinched as she let out her hand in order for him to sit up. He sat up and she smiled down at him.

"Double D are you okay? Sleeping on a bench in the play ground doesn't sound like you." She chuckled as he told her he was okay.

There she stood. Her short blonde hair and delicate smile. He felt his heart beating faster as he began to sweat. She had gone for an early morning run that day and a single bead of sweat rolled down her neck. He watched as he gulped even though his mouth was dry.

"Mother and father went on a business trip, leaving me alone, but last night I forgot to leave home with my key to the house." He said embarrassed.

"If you need somewhere to crash tonight, my house is a bit better than a bench." She laughed. "I'll catch you later."

He nodded as she then ran off. Nazz is so graceful he thought. He stood up and walked over to Eddy's. As he walked over to Eddy's house he caught sight of Eddy's father. Eddy's father was a big muscular man, his appearance gave others the perception that he was a mean and a dim wit, but he quite the opposite. He was friendly, a bit stern, but a smart fellow. Nowhere near Eddy's father in intelligence, but he knew a thing or two.

He waved as Double D as he walked over. "Eddy's still sleeping, if you want to go wake him go on ahead."

Edd nodded, he had no where else to go. Maybe fall asleep for a few more hours so that he wouldn't be that tired later on. He did just that. All he could remember was walking in Eddy's room and poof, darkness. He woke when Eddy began to talk to him. "Hey Double D what are you doing?" He asked from his bed. Edd looked around then rose from a purple chair. His neck felt sore as he began to message it. "I came in to check on what you were doing and feel asleep on the chair." He lied. After thinking about it, Eddy would just keep throwing the fact he locked himself out in his face. A lot like how he threw his middle name Marion in his face.

He looked a bit dazed. "I'll get dressed then we can go over to Ed's." When Eddy emerged from his room the two went over to Ed's. They went through the front door after receiving dirty looks from Sarah. It didn't help that Eddy returned them. They made their way down the stairs where Ed was found eating cereal with a spatula. Ed's eyes remained glued to the television where the sound of a monster movie was coming from.

"Hey mono brow let's get out of here and start scamming." Eddy said as he slid the palms of his hands together.

They followed Eddy as he ran maniacally through the alley. "Slow down Eddy" was about all Double D got out before he was hoisted up on Ed's shoulders. He ran like a bulldozer as they caught up to Eddy. He slid down and was now only hanging on by his arms. Ed ran straight into Eddy and like that amusement ride that spins and forces you to the wall, Eddy seeped into Ed's jacket.

The three rocketed down the alley until Ed couldn't keep up with the built momentum. They tumbled into a roll like a bowling ball and into a nearby telephone pole. This caused Double D to sling shot across the side walk. The sun blinded him as he opened his eyes. A hand reached out and he was helped to his feet. Assuming the hand belonged to Ed he began to talk.

"That could have been dangerous and someone could have been harmed." He patted the dirt from his pants. There was a giggle and then he looked up. And Nazz smiled and held her hands behind her back.

"Thank goodness you weren't." She said slyly. He had a look of confusion.

"Hey Double D!" Yelled Eddy.

Nazz began to walk away, "See you later Double D." She called out.

Ed and Eddy reached him. "What did Nazz tell you sock head." Eddy began. "Did she say how handsome I am?" He grinned.

"Double D and Nazz like each other." Ed added as he began to make kiss faces.

"In Double D's dreams." Eddy snickered.

The three opened a stand where Ed announced the day's routine scam. They waited all day at a make shift stand and aside from almost scamming Johnny the day was uneventful.

The sound of laughter could be heard, but not seen. They walked over in the direction of the noise and saw everyone looking up at the sky. They looked up to see what the reason was.

In the middle of the sky was a bright pink circular object. "A blood moon." Double D announced.

"How pretty." Ed happily added in.

Edd saw the blonde from earlier. Her short hair fluttered as she turned and made eye contact with him. She waved, and he returned a wave "she sure is." Double D whispered.

He was poked in the rib by Eddy's arm and caught off guard to what he just said. "Okay Casanova."

Double D laughed lightly trying to play it off. "Might as well enjoy the view gentlemen."

Double D tried to get them to see the beauty in the environment.

"You go ahead sock head." Eddy replied as he began walked home. The others began to get up and go inside.

"Ed! Mom said that its bed time!" Yelled Sarah.

Ed scampered away like a horse, leaving Double D alone in the middle of the cul-de-sac. He smiled and walked over to his house and reached for the door knob. The door refused to comply. He shook his head. "How could I forget?" He asked himself. He heard a whistle from across his lawn.

Nazz smiled and waved at him. He walked over.

"Double D want to sleep over?" She asked, he smiled, not having anything or any where else to go. "Really?" Was about all he got out before she pulled him toward her house.

"I insist, you are welcome to stay the night." They walked in and he was surprised by what he saw. The living room was brightly painted with warm colors. She walked through the door frame and into the kitchen. He followed behind and pushed the beads that hung from the door to the side.

Sitting down at the kitchen table was an older looking Nazz. He laughed to himself at how much they looked alike. He looked over at a lanky blonde hippie man. He had a goofy smile. "Hey what's up dude, you must be Edward." He calmly said. "We heard about what happened, ruff man. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

What a polite man, Edd thought. The smell of freshly cooked food surrounded him. They sat at a round table. His stomach begged to be fed. The lack of a nutritional meals for the day was starting to get to him. They ate veggie burritos and laughed about how Ed slept on a park bench and the kink in his neck he was rewarded with for doing so. Nazz's parents were like nothing he expected. They laughed, talked and joked around at the dinner table. Never in Edd's life had he had as much fun at dinner. Usually he would sit quietly with his parents as they ate. That is, if they were home from work by then and of course they had the time to sit and eat.

Edd's parents were busy and always serious people. Two extremes his parents were compared to Nazz's parents. He didn't want dinner time to end, they laughed at Nazz's father Tom, as he danced with her mother Diana. The duo had no shame in their goofy looking dance. They stared into each other's eyes, like there was no one else around. Edd looked confused and Nazz told him 'its love' as her hand slid across the sky where she spelled imaginative letters.

Edd was taken upstairs where he and Nazz began to watch a flick, but was interrupted midway. Tom handed him a shirt and shorts to sleep in.

"Surly I can't wear these, I'm terribly dirty." Edd said as he handed the clothes back.

"Use my shower Double D." Nazz insisted.

"Did you clean it?" Her dad chimed in.

"My bad, I don't want to scare you like last time." She laughed and ran to the bathroom.

"She sure is forgetful huh, but I want you to look out for her." Her dad began to say.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Edd said confused.

"I really like you Edd, you'll be a fine husband someday. Don't you like my daughter Nazz?" He asked worriedly.

Edd blushed and looked down. "You have an amazing daughter sir, but I think we're a tad too young to be wedded." He chuckled as Nazz returned.

"There you go Double D, I put all my dirty laundry away." Nazz announced as she came back.

"Thank you for everything. I'm very grateful." He walked over to the bathroom.

"You didn't say no. So I guess we'll have to give it some time." Tom yelled as he closed the door. He looked in the mirror and saw that his face was a crimson red. He told himself there is nothing to be nervous that Nazz's dad just has a big sense of humor and Nazz is just Nazz. Or in other words just the most beautiful girl he had ever known.

He exited the bathroom in a rainbow colored tie die shirt and green shorts that Tom loaned to him. Nazz was nowhere in sight so he sat down on an office chair that rotates at a pink desk. There were a ton of pictures framed of Nazz as she was growing up. One of her as a baby, another of her smiling with a sparkler in her hand and missing her front teeth. Then one of her and him.

The day of the pool party in the back yard. When Eddy and Ed and himself had humiliated themselves with the speedos. In the photo he was in the little pool with Ed and Eddy and Nazz next to him posing for the camera. He hadnever seen this photo before and didn't even know someone had taken a picture of him there. He was beginning to be nervous again.

He looked over to a sparkly pink spiral notebook. On the cover read 'Nazz's Diary'. He glanced at it and looked away. "This is all Nazz's privacy I should stop looking around." He told himself and went over to the window. He opened it to breathe in some fresh air and at that moment a gust of wind went through and caused things of Nazz's deck to fall to the floor. He closed the window and went back over to pick up the things that had fallen. He saw her diary wide open and as he picked it up he couldn't help seeing what was written on the page.

He started reading in big letters E+N. "I danced with Edd tonight at the schools dance! I think I really do like the guy considering all the butterflys I had when I was with him."

He placed the notebook on the desk where it was and sat on the bed. He was shocked. Nazz liking him? The thought seemed a bit too unreal. He sat in silence for a moment until the lights flickered off then back on. Nazz smiled as she dried her hair with a towel.

"I used the shower in my parent's bathroom." She spoke calmly.

They started to watch the rest of the movie. As they finished Nazz began to nod off and leaned her head on his shoulder. Edd flinched a tad and then looked over to see if she really was asleep. At that moment Nazz's mother opened the door and he became flustered, causing Nazz to awake.

"What were you two doing?" Her mother asked excitedly.

This confused Edd beyond no believe. "I assure you I was just checking if Nazz fell asleep on my shoulder." Edd guaranteed as he defended himself.

"You're no fun, well I just came up to tell you two that if we're going to get up and have a family day, then its best to not stay up that late, but it's your choice."

Nazz rubbed at her eyes. "I can stay up with you Double D, if you're not tired yet."

"No I'm quite tired myself." Edd reassured her with a smile.

"Well let's get to bed then." Nazz motioned for him to follow. She climbed on her bed and into the covers then patted next to her. He looked over at Nazz's mother, but she had already shut off the light and was beginning to shut the door.

"Goodnight Nazz and Edward." She whispered as she shut the door.

He remained still in the middle of the room then walked sluggishly over to Nazz's bed.

"I'll just take a pillow and find me a spot right here." Edd announced as he started to lay on the floor.

"No Double D the floor gets really cold at night and you could catch a cold." Nazz said worried.

The room was lit from the moonlight through her single, but large window. He stood up and laid next to Nazz. She smelled like strawberries and the scent was delightful. He remained on his side, facing the door and slowly closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Edd awoke to the smell of cooking. His eye lid lifted up and revealed a very close Nazz. She had both arms wrapped around him and her head nestled against his chest. He inhaled deeply the smell of strawberries from her hair. Surprising, he was incredibly relaxed, but at the same time nervous. He stayed there quiet with his eyes closed in thought.

"Okay, Edward what would be the best decision? I could try to slip away, but that would also wake her. Oh think." Edd told himself. "What to do?" He asked.

Just in time and to save him, there was a knock. Followed by a couple more knocks. Nazz began to wake and then moved her head to look up. Her face reddened when she realized how she was wrapped around Edd. She ran over to the door and opened it. The sound of salsa music could be heard coming from downstairs.

"Come on Double D, you hungry?" Nazz called out.

"But I'm in my pajamas, well not actually my pajamas..." Edd began just as he was pulled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Nazz's parents were dancing as they went over and sat the table. "This is extremely normal for them?" Edd thought to himself.

Nazz plopped a stack of pancakes on his plate. They smelled so fresh that his appetite shot up. Tom and Diana sat down after completing what looked like the tango.

"How did you guys sleep? I know Edward that the trundle bed is not that comfortable, but it's great for when Nazz has over guests."

Edd just thought for a second before looking over at Nazz. "You have a trundle bed?" He asked, but was interrupted.

"We just love to dance." Diana said with a smile on her face as she sat down at the table.

"We sure do, how about you Edward?" Tom asked as he reached for the syrup.

Edd became red as he remembered. Nazz was excited she began to talk with her mouth open. "Excuse me." She said as she swallowed.

"Remember Double D at the school dance."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Let's hear it." He urged.

"When all the guys where being chicken and no one wanted to dance. I mean it was so uncool until Double D arrived." She laughed.

"Well we were interrupted, but it was still fun." Tom began to turn the radios volume up.

"And now here's a song for all you love birds out there." Was said from the radio in a masculine voice.

"Redemption my good boy." Tom announced as he put his hand out for his wife.

"I'm not the dancing type, I mean I'm not really good." Edd said embarrassed.

Nazz halfhearted smiled. "It's okay Double D if you don't want to." She said still sounding cheerfully, but her face screamed hurt.

"Why not, what could happen?" Edd replied as he catered right into her plan. He gently placed his arm around Nazz and his hand on her back.

"You don't have to be so formal Double D." Nazz said jokingly.

"Let's mambo!" Tom yelled excitedly. Edd tried his best to keep up and attempted to follow Nazz's movements, but she was all over the place and he had no clue as to how to adjust. At the end of the song they sat back down to finish their breakfast.

"You two really need some practice." Diana said from across the table. Nazz and Edd just looked over at one another.

"Sorry mom, but the only practice I get is from watching you and dad." It finally clicked that Nazz was just going with the flow and had no experience at dancing herself.

"Then Edward here will be your partner. What do you say?" Tom said over to Edd and took a bite of pancakes. Edd was silent and glared back thinking, "What are you signing me up for?" But what he did was smile and nod his head. "If you want, I would gladly be your partner." He always had to be the good guy, but here he found himself grateful to even be around her. Nazz was charming as always as she thanked him with a hug.

After breakfast everyone began to change and Tom gave Edd his clean clothes. Edd was getting ready to depart and not overstay his welcome. His hand rested on the front door knob, but when Nazz turned the corner as he began to wave bye to her parents she tackled him. They laid on the floor and their faces were only inches apart. His hands were comfortably on her hips.

"Why don't you come with us to the carnival today." She asked as she bit her lip gently.

"See that's a good idea sugar." Her dad added in.

"So what do you say Edd?"

And again he nodded as the two got up from the floor.

At the moment no one was around outside so Edd was saved from anymore embarrassment. Edd unlike other guys around his age is a prude when it comes to relationships and physical contact. In addition, he's a real germ freak with a big personal bubble. Where Nazz is the opposite and it confuses Edd. Why would a free spirt go for someone like him? He wants to deny it, but the fact is he saw it written with his very own eyes. Maybe best to not get his hopes up is what Edd thought as he entered their green station wagon.

He took the window seat behind Diana and Nazz started on the other side but scooted over to the middle. Her hand was inches away from his and any bump would close the gap. Edd tried to distract himself by looking out the window and for a moment it did. He found himself lost in thought as they finally pulled up to a packed parking lot.

There were too many people to count as they stood in line. Edd was beginning to get nervous; what if he got lost in the crowd? Then almost as if Nazz could sense his nerves she grabbed hold of his hand. Edd would be lying if he said he wasn't reassured.

The day was extremely fun. Edd had a blast; he got sick on a few rides, but Nazz was always there and this comforted Edd. The day ended as they finished their last ride on the Ferris Wheel. Today Edd spent the whole day with Nazz and her family and he couldn't remember ever doing anything as fun with his parents.

He could feel himself getting down, but one look over at Nazz and it was almost as if he could forget all about everything else. The night was beautiful, the scenery beautiful, and Nazz beautiful.

"Edd, you think everything will be the same when we go back to cul-de-sac?" Nazz asked looking down and almost in a mumble.

"I sure hope not." He replied as he looked up at the sky. He could see many different constellations and the full moon only added to the magic of the night. He could see many lights below as they began to start moving and before he knew it Nazz went in for a kiss. It was a peck, but Edd could fell the warmth from her lips on his. Their faces were red as they got off the ride and even though there was not nearly as many people there as when they had gotten there, Nazz continued to hold his hand all the way back to the car.

Tom and Diana played a peaceful song from the radio and just like that they were back home. He could see his parent's car in the driveway and they let him out at his house.

He gave Nazz a hug which surprised her and himself as well. He thanked Tom and Diana for everything. Just before he got out the car Nazz called out to him.

"Don't forget the Ferris Wheel."


End file.
